


Fact Check

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nekoma doesn't know if kuroken are dating, but won't ask, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: All of Nekoma wants to know if Kuroo and Kenma are dating. Their behavior says they are, but it's hard to tell.or5 times Kuroo and Kenma confused the team about their closeness and the 1 time they confirmed it.





	Fact Check

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I wrote this in a frenzy so it's a bit short, but I hope y'all like it nonetheless!!!

"Kuro, this is stupid." 

"It's not stupid! Now spread your fingers out." Kuroo instructed, their hands close together as they measured their difference. 

"My hands are smaller, you should know this by now." 

"And? I like comparing hand sizes, you know this." Kuroo smirked as his hand was clearly bigger than Kenma's, just like Kenma had said. "See, isn't this cool?" 

"Nothing you do is cool." Kenma scoffed.

"A blow to my pride." Kuroo feigned betrayal. 

Meanwhile, the rest of Nekoma continued eating in silence, watching their interaction. They were all pretty sure their captain and setter were dating, but it was also hard to tell. 

"Yaku-san, should I say something?" Lev whispered to Yaku. 

Yaku took a bite of onigiri, contemplating Lev's question. "No," he shook his head and left it at that, he didn't want to unleash something worse. 

***

"Kuro, I forgot my futon again." 

"How the hell do you keep forgetting your futon?" 

Kenma shrugged, he wasn't about to say he was just too lazy to carry it with him from home. Besides, Kuroo always had a solution. 

"C'mere, we can share mine."

After a long day of travel, the team was settling into bed. Kuroo and Kenma arranged themselves in their shared futon in a way where Kuroo was practically spooning Kenma. The rest of the team just watched as they both fell asleep. 

"This is getting out of hand, " Yaku whispered to Yamamoto. "Are they dating or not?" 

The team was well aware that Kuroo and Kenma were best friends, but what they did seemed to suggest more than friendship. They did everything together and the team was having difficulties accepting that they were just best friends. But were they going to ask? Absolutely not. They didn't want to be wrong and be shamed by the duo. 

"I'm not saying nothing," Yamamoto said, he was too afraid of Kuroo to bring up the subject, so he passively let it occur despite his need to know what was up with those two. One day they would confirm their relationship status, but not today. 

***

"Kenma, eat your food." Kuroo shoved his chopsticks into Kenma's space, dangling a sausage in front of Kenma's mouth. 

Kenma turned his head to the side, avoiding being stabbed by the chopsticks. "No." 

"You're a growing boy, you need to eat." 

"Shut up, Kuro." 

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Yes!" 

"N—"

"Hah! Yes!" Kuroo shouted in celebration as he had managed to get a sausage into Kenma's mouth. 

Kenma angrily chewed on the food that was forcibly placed in his mouth before making a grab at Kuroo. The taller of the two raised his bento above his head to save it, but not before dropping his chopsticks. "Aww, Kenma! Look what you made me do," he said as he put his bento down on the table.  

"Serves you right." Kenma glared, before flinging himself at Kuroo once more, this time knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor, where he ended up straddling Kuroo. 

Kai and the rest of their group ate their lunch in silence as they observed the spectacle. They were used to them bickering over everything, this wasn't new. What was new was how both boys ended up in such a compromising position laughing like if there wasn't anything wrong with it. "Should I—" Inuoka started. 

"No." Kai and Yaku said in unison, they weren't about to comment on what just happened. 

***

"Kuro, can I get some of your water?" 

"You want to kiss me that bad you'd have an indirect kiss?" said Kuroo, offering his water bottle.

"No, you idiot, I ran out of mine." Kenma grabbed the offered bottle, taking a sip. 

"Uhh," Fukunaga stood there having listened to their exchange. "I should go." 

"Why? He's just asking for water." Kuroo asked, unaware of why Fukunaga was so uncomfortable. 

Fukunaga looked at his shoes, "Privacy reasons." 

"Huh?" 

"Fukunaga, can you help me out with something," Yaku came to the rescue. 

"Absolutely, right away." 

Kenma looked at Kuroo at the retreating pair, "That was weird." 

"Not as weird as you." 

"I should leave too." Kenma said walking away.

"Suit yourself," Kuroo shrugged.

***

"Kuro stop, you're messing me up."

"Stop squirming around then." 

They were at Yaku's house, both of them smooshed into the corner of the couch, playing Mario Kart with the rest of the team. They had all decided to spend time at Yaku's place for a team bonding session. Kenma was sitting on Kuroo's lap to save space, but he was having a hard time sitting still due to Kuroo's own movements.    


"This was a bad idea, I can't see." Kuroo said trying to view the television through Kenma's side. 

"You want me to move?" Kenma asked, already getting up. 

Kuroo held on to Kenma's waist, "No, you're okay." 

Kenma looked back at Kuroo before resuming the game, "Okay, if you say so." 

Shibayama looked at the two and their exchange, unsure if he should comment on how tenderly Kuroo held Kenma. He decided to keep it to himself, as he wasn't about to ask such an awkward question. 

***

"You think they're catching on?" 

Kenma leaned down to kiss Kuroo on the lips once more, a smile forming on his lips. "Probably." 

Kuroo and Kenma had been dating for almost a year now and somehow the team hadn't asked about it. It's not like they hid it from them. They were pretty open with their flirting. Granted their public displays of affection were not grand gestures or kisses because they had more self-control than that. They kept those moments in private, like right now. 

They were in Kenma's room, Kuroo sitting on the bed, leaning against the bedframe with Kenma straddling his thighs. Kuroo's hand wandered all over Kenma's back, one hand on his waist, while Kenma's hands played with Kuroo's hair. 

"You think they'll ever ask?" Kuroo asked between languid kisses. 

"Probably not," Kenma nipped at Kuroo's lip. 

"Should we do something about it?" 

Kenma looked down at Kuroo, smiling tenderly as he brushed his hair from his eyes, leaning down for another kiss, "I don't think so. They'll know when they're ready." 

Kuroo smirked up at Kenma, rubbing his sides, "You're such a pain, you know?" 

Kenma lowered his head close to Kuroo's so that their noses touched, "You like that about me." he whispered onto Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo couldn't help but grin, "Absolutely." 

And as they spent their night together in each other's arms, they stopped worrying about the team and focused on better things, much more better things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read this!! 
> 
> I'm over at [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge/) on twitter and [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna holla at me.


End file.
